


Rivalry

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: A discussion about football. Post-War. (Prompt 026 Teammates)





	

One of the very first things that Dean does after the war, at Seamus’s insistence, is to join a pick-up football league. He plays two Saturdays a month, and Seamus watches the matches when he can. Today, he can. And, when Dean’s team defeats their rivals, he even joins the team for a celebratory drink down the local pub. 

 

By the time that they’re heading home, it’s nearing time for supper and they’re trying to decide where they want to pick something up to take home. Their fingers are laced together, but Seamus is biting at his other thumb in a way that typically lets Dean know that he’s thinking about something. Finally, he tugs on Seamus’s arm and pulls them to a stop in front of a Korean restaurant. 

 

“I don’t feel like Korean,” Seamus shakes his head. “Too spicy.”

 

They stand there for a few more seconds before Seamus realizes that he’s being regarded and he knows that Dean knows that something’s up. He sighs heavily and shrugs. “Mitch seems nice.”

 

“Mitch?” Dean asks, unsure at first of who Seamus is even talking about. “Oh. Mitch. Yeah. He is.”

 

Mitchell Davis is, in fact, a really good player. He’s been one of the first people that Dean had met when he joined the team. The guy’s funny and clever, and probably one of Dean’s only current friends who didn’t go to Hogwarts. 

 

There’s another few minutes of silence and then, suddenly, Dean twigs. “I’m sorry. Are you jealous?” 

 

Seamus yanks his hand away and scowls. 

 

“Fuck off. Jealous...” he mutters the word as though it’s ridiculous, but Dean knows that he’s hit it. The following snort of derision is more than confirmation enough. “I don’t have to be jealous to not like the way that he was looking at you.”

 

Dean can’t help it. It’s probably not funny to Seamus, but he can’t help it. The whole thing is so bloody ridiculous.  
“Shay, you’re ridiculous,” he says, shaking his head and reaching out to tug Seamus in for a long kiss. “I gotta tell you that I’ve got no idea whatsoever how he was looking at me because, unfortunately for any minute part of me that would even be interested in Mitch, I’m fully and utterly smitten with my boyfriend.”

 

He feels all of the residual tension fade from Seamus’s frame and it’s a relief. After all, he’s never seen Seamus be jealous before and, therefore, had no idea what sort of timeframe to expect. 

 

“I know,” he mutters, sighing heavily again and resting his forehead against Dean’s chest. “I just... he’s fit. And taller than me.”

 

Dean laughs again, but is relieved when Seamus joins in this time. The laughter is weak, but it’s there. 

 

“Seamus, my love. Everyone is taller than you,” he offers. “And I honestly hadn’t noticed if he was fit. Truly.” He pulls Seamus’s head up for another quick kiss. “Are we okay?”

 

Seamus nods. “Yeah. We are. Sorry. I’m just... I’ve been tired all week and... I dunno... I was stupid.”

 

“It’s all right,” Dean shrugs, reaching down to lace their fingers again so that they can start walking again. “I can’t promise that I don’t get stupid sometimes.” 

 

“Yeah?” Seamus looks up at him, practically beaming suddenly. “So, spill, Thomas. Who makes you stupid? Anyone I know that you glare daggers at when I’m not looking.”

 

Dean considers lying for a moment, but there’s not really any point. So, instead, he nods. 

 

“Annie.”

 

Seamus stops them this time, grinning like he’s won some sort of massive victory. Dean pretends to be completely obtuse, looking through the window of the shop they’re stood in front of. “I don’t want Costa, either.”

 

“Annie?” Seamus repeats, shaking his head. “As in, the girl who sells me coffee?”

 

“She wants you,” Dean shrugs. “And it’s obvious and pathetic. I mean, she knows you’ve got a boyfriend, right? So, why bother flirting with you? It’s utterly ridiculous.”

 

“Because I’m a good tipper?” he shrugs. “It isn’t anything, Dean.” 

 

This one is a little trickier, Seamus supposes, because of the whole ‘girl’ thing. That’s one of those things that he never knows how to deal with or when to address it but, thankfully, it doesn’t seem to be a real issue for him and Dean. Still, he wants to be sure that it stays a non-issue. 

 

“I know that,” Dean shrugs. “Doesn’t stop me from occasionally wanting to tattoo a ‘Property of Dean Thomas’ logo across your forehead...”

 

Seamus giggles, leaning hard against Dean’s side. 

 

“Fuck, but that’s funny,” he says, wiping a mirthful tear from the corner of his eye. “Of course, it just makes me want to flirt with her even harder, you know.”

 

“Bitch,” Dean snorts, but it brings an unavoidable smile to his face. “Fine. Let’s just agree that we’re both idiots and then figure out what we want for dinner.”

 

“What about ramen or something?” Seamus asks, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist to pull them even closer together. “I bet I can make a really good show of eating the noodles for you.”

 

“So long as Annie’s not invited.”


End file.
